


Тихое место

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Нет палача страшнее памяти.





	Тихое место

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: пост!ВБ

Тело под руками — родное, до боли знакомое. Горячее, крепкое. Маленькие твердые, почти острые соски колют ладони, когда Стив проводит руками по груди вниз, туда, где соприкасаются их тела. Баки лежит между его разведенных ног, и Стив чувствует промежностью его твердый член, чувствует, как влажно от натекшей смазки, пропитавшей их трусы. Он усилием воли заставляет себя не двигаться, хотя тело так хочет отозваться, но — неприлично, стыдно, как можно... Баки целует его в шею, и Стив запрокидывает голову, становясь еще беззащитнее, и Баки отзывается — напирает сильнее, прикусывает кожу, но не втягивает ее в рот. «Чтобы не было следов», — мелькает у Стива в голове, и он сжимает руки в кулаки и зажмуривает глаза, потому что ноги сами смыкаются у Баки на пояснице, а бедра что-то подкидывает вверх, и нет, это не Стив, это не Стив, ему не может это нравиться, это постыдно, это грязно, это...

— Стиви, — на выдохе шепчет Баки прямо в ухо, и мурашки предательски ярко бегут по телу, мгновенно отозвавшемуся на знакомое слово. Стив всхлипывает и потирается пахом о пах, и внутри все сжимается, потому что пусто, пусто, не должно быть так пусто, Баки, пожалуйста, Баки... — Сейчас, — лихорадочно произносит тот, и ануса Стива касаются его смазанные вазелином пальцы. Стив застывает, каменеет, и Баки тут же начинает целовать его лицо, плечи, ключицы — куда может достать. Стив приоткрывает рот, глотая воздух, которого стало так мало, что Господи, помоги. Баки приподнимается — нет, не надо, не уходи, — отстраняется и усаживается на колени между ног Стива. Снимает с него трусы и приспускает белье с себя, обнажив член в темной поросли волос. Стив закрывает глаза и отворачивает голову, потому что нет, Баки, нельзя. Потому что да, Баки, пожалуйста. 

Баки осторожно ставит руки по бокам Стива — матрас прогибается с обеих сторон, и кровать отзывается скрипом — и опускается на него, придавливая своим вспотевшим торсом. Стив сглатывает комок, чувствуя прижимающийся к его коже член, и размыкает губы, облизывает их, но в горле так пересохло, что... Баки целует его — подается вверх и целует, проникает языком в рот, скользит им внутри, оглаживая зубы, десна. Стив стонет — и не сразу понимает, что стонет, — и прижимается грудью к груди, чувствуя маленькие острые соски Баки. Тот, ведя рукой прямо по телу Стива, опускает ее прямо к его промежности, разминает анус, хорошо, густо смазанный вазелином, теперь уже растаявшим от жара и теперь позорно хлюпающим внутри от каждого движения. Баки направляет свой член в него, надавливает бедрами, и Стив сначала распахивает, а потом зажмуривает глаза, а после и вовсе закрывает лицо руками, потому что так стыдно — и так хорошо. Баки целует его ладони, его пальцы и двигается, двигается внутри так, что Стив сдавленно стонет. Убрав руки от лица, он обхватывает Баки за шею, вдавливает свои худые хрупкие пальцы в его плечи, чтобы потом остались мелкие синяки, и тяжело, шумно дышит, насаживаясь на член. Его собственный зажат между животами, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы оргазм, неожиданный и желанный, накрыл его с головой...

Стив просыпается весь в поту. 

Простыни огромной пустой постели сбиты, скручены в жгуты где-то в ногах, подушка лежит на краю матраса, готовая вот-вот свалиться на пол. Стив устало, измученно протягивает руку, чтобы ее удержать. Он поворачивает голову на половину Баки — и леденеет от воспоминания, что Баки с ним больше нет. 

Все тело ломит из-за сна — весточки из их прошлого, когда все было сложно, но очень, очень просто, когда не было врага страшнее, чем люди. До него не сразу доходит, что он кончил — что сперма уже впиталась в боксеры и начала остывать, мерзко ощущаясь на коже. Стив стаскивает с себя белье, отшвыривает его в сторону и поворачивается на бок. Притягивает к себе подушку Баки, утыкается в нее лицом, пытаясь вдохнуть, пытаясь ощутить его запах, но даже этой малости ему не осталось. Он закрывает глаза и подтягивает колени к груди, обнимая подушку так, как обнимал бы Баки — крепко, сильно, чтобы никогда не отпускать. 

Тяжелый пронзительный вздох — и в комнате застывает тишина.


End file.
